narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenchōgan
Tenchōgan (天頂眼, Zenith Eye)''is the Kekkei Genkai, which appears in members of the Kurokami Clan of Yamataikoku. It is considered one of '''The Five Great Abilities of the North' (北米の五大能力,Hokubei no go dai nōryoku) along with the Chakra Soul, Gengan, Kyōteigan, and the [[]]. . Some think this is a downgraded version of the Kyōteigan while due to the similar abilities. While others think it belong to the husband of the Zenhōi kage. Stages When first awakened the users eyes becomes pure white showing no detail at all. As the user trains with the eyes, patterns begins to become more distinct until the pupils become visible. Abilities The Tenchōgan's abilities are unique as each eye has a different ability. The two abilities are are activated when the users Tenchōgan is fully mature. The main ability of the Tenchōgan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. After the Tenchōgan is fully mature in the right eye the user has the ability known as "Absolute sight" (絶対的な目, zettaiteki na me). It allows the user to see perfectly absolute darkness, in blinding light, as well as through chakra. More advanced users are able to see though genjutsu, but is not granted immunity at this level. The left eye ability is known as "Probability Sight" (確率の目, kakuritsu no me). It allows the user to see what choice one should make when confronted with a situation, and allows them the ability to see the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. Most users are only able to see different choices they can make to change something. While high level users are able to foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. The third and most known ability of the Tenchōgan is the ability to share knowledge with someone they make eye contact with. This allows the user to share the knowledge they have gained from something to another and vise verse. The longer the eye contact the two have the greater the understanding the other gains in what is being shared. With this a user is able to share the inner workings of a jutsu, the way an opponenet fights, a battle strategy, or even what they have learned throughout their lifetime. Like with the other two abilities, higher users are able to transfer large amounts of knowledge without eye contact. Thus only needing to touch the person or if the eyes are transplanted into another. Transplanting It has been shown that the Tenchōgan can be transplanted into another after it has been activated. Though when it is transplanted the eye becomes inverted and begins to seal chakra within it whenever it is in use. After reaching a set amount of chakra the eye changes into its normal apperance. Thus allowing the user to use its abilities until the chakra is used up. After which the user needs to rest for a longer period of time after using it extensively in battle . Heiretsu Tenchōgan The Heiretsu Tenchōgan (並列天頂眼,Parallel Zenith Eye) is the advanced form of Tenchōgan. The Heiretsu Tenchōgan is distinguished from a normal Tenchōgan through its appearance, which changes the form. The appearance differs from user to user and what other Dōjutsu used to active it. Depending on what Dōjutsu is used a new jutsu is born upon activation. Category:Ω kaiser Σ